


Friends, Lovers

by zilah



Series: Five Little Smut-Stories [2]
Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just a little smutty and fluffy piece of Jack and Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Sad but true: they are not mine but belong to Patrick O'Brian. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Thank you so much for your help with my story, Alltoseek! Without you, I was lost.  
> This story is a sequel to my story Matter Of Trust

_”Of course, my plum. I was beginning to think that you would never ask.”_

The long awaited words with Jack's gentle smile made Stephen shiver. He had dreamed of this moment but thought his wish would always remain unmet.

Finally he gathered his thoughts and climbed away from Jack's lap. He silenced Jack's protestations with soft kiss.

”I have not changed my mind. I just thought to move us to more comfortable accomondations. What say you, my love?” He murmured, almost shocked at how easily the endearment left his lips. Jack, however didn't seem to mind, but smiled gently and followed his lead.

Stephen took their pillows and blankets and lay them on the floor. His heart started to race when he turned towards Jack once more and their gazes met.

Surprisingly innocent. That's what came in Stephen's mind when he started to remove Jack's clothing and he saw him blushing. The thought seemed almost absurd at first, for Captain Aubrey's reputation with women was legendary, but then Stephen realized that it was true. He could see that Jack had little experience of relations between two men. What Jack had done, how he had touched him... it was completely different from anything Stephen had experienced in his distant youth. Those few, hurried tumbles had been only to satisfy basest urges. There had been no kissing or other affectionate gestures. But Jack... his dear, beloved Jack had touched him, kissed him in a way that Stephen could only call making love even if there had been no joining of their bodies. What ever Stephen had waited Jack's reaction to be after telling the truth, that certainly hadn't been this. Never even in his wildest dreams he hadn't believed that Jack would want him like this.

Stephen forgot his earlier hesitation when they finally slipped beneath blankets. Jack pulled him closer and Stephen moaned at the exquisite feeling of strong and aroused body pressing against his own. Jack was so warm and he smelled so good. In one word: he was completely delicious. Stephen felt his blood pounding in his veins as they kissed. Jack's eager answer to his caresses was beyond his wildest dreams. His soft sighs of pleasure rippled against Stephen's lips, making him forget all rational thought. Gently, Stephen stroked Jack's golden locks and then let his finger caress the rapidly pulsing vein on his neck. Jack gasped and Stephen lost himself completely to their kiss. Wild with need, he captured Jack's mouth, starting all over again. This time the kiss was deep and possessive, making Jack squirm agaist him. He took advantage of Jack's moan and let his tongue slip deeper, tasting the heady flavor.

Jack was beyond all coherent thinking. He trembled beneath his lover as Stephen feasted on his mouth. With eager hands, he stroked Stephen's shoulders and back, struggling for breath. Slowly, teasingly Stephen slid his lips over heated skin, licking and sucking, until he finally reached his goal. Jack gasped as greedy mouth tasted his sensitive nipples. Uncontrollable tremors shook him and his whole body tensed to the brink of explosion.

"So delicious,” Stephen whispered, smiling against heaving chest. How he loved to bring pleasure to his lover; there was no sight more tempting than Jack in throes of his pleasure. And even more was coming; he was going to taste Jack's passion in its fullest.

He finally gave in to his overwhelming urge and closed his lips around Jack's arousal. A choked moan echoed through the chamber and Jack's hips bucked, as he desperately tried to get deeper. Stephen gave willingly what his lover asked and let Jack thrust in freely. It didn't take long before Jack reached his completion and Stephen finally tasted the addicting flavor that was Jack.

”Stephen... oh God, Stephen,” Jack breathed when he finally came back from sensual high. His senses reeled and his whole body hummed with satisfaction.

Stephen couldn't take his eyes away from his lover. There was no more beautiful sight than Jack like he was now: drowsy and flushed with pleasure. Stephen felt his body tightening with need to belong to Jack completely, but he ignored it. He didn't want to be too greedy. Jack had already given him so much. Stephen forgot his melancholy thoughts as Jack extended his arms as a silent invitation. Smiling, he leaned into embrace and they lay quietly, skin against skin.

”We lost so many years... I was blind. But not any more, Stephen. You are mine now, ” Jack said, finally breaking the silence.

”I am taken then. Like one of your Prizes,” Stephen laughed softly, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt Jack's kiss on his brow. Jack was such affectionate creature and he loved him all the more for that.

”Yes you are. My dear, dear Doctor,” Jack said and captured Stephen's lips in a passionate kiss.

 

The End... or is it?


End file.
